loveu4ever
by kim hae jin
Summary: kagome and sesshomaru are Childhood lovers who lost each other. years later they found each other but why won't kagome belive that sesshomaru is alive? find out please R
1. sesshy&kagome

_Rain… it was raining that day too…_

_The day I was born once again as sakura kanami but not as kagome Higurashi. And nobody should know about this…. Nobody….._

_dream _

_the girl who have ocean blue eyes that filled with happiness was running around the fill that was filled with yellow flowers with young boy who have golden eyes and silver hair._

"_kagome slow down u are going to get hurt" said the boy with a worry tone _

"_but seeshy I want to feel the wind" said young kagome _

"_u know this isn't good for ur heart" said seeshy while sitting down_

"_don't worry seeshy its not like I am going to die"_

"_kagome come here I have some thing for u" _

" _what is it?"_

"_it's a gift that I want u to wear"_

_kagome gasp as she saw a beautiful neckles that was shaped as two broken heart that says "kagome & seeshy"_

"_seeshy its beautiful" said kagome_

"_the one that named ur name is urs and the other one is mine. So that if we lost each other we could find each other with this" showing his neckles from his neck._

_Kagome hugged sesshy and said "thnks you"_

"_and don't worry we won't lost each other because I am going to be with u always"_

"_promise me that u won't leave me"_

"_promise I will always be with u…….._

………_.i will always love u 4ever" _


	2. lilies

In the fields of lilies there was girl with beautiful raven hair and ocean blue eyes was playing violin beautifully. But her eyes showed a emptiness.

"sakura that was beautiful" said sakura's mother

"that was beautiful" said sakura's father with hint of caring tone

slowly sakura stopped and turn around to face her parents

"mother, father … I would like to go back to Japan" said sakura

They both gasp

"but sakura I thought u didn't' want to go there again" said sakura's mother with worry tone

"I don't mother I…I just want to go see what have changed"

sakura's father stood silently while his wife and daughter was talking

"but honey I don't' want u to get hurt"

"don't worry mother I will be gone for short time" said sakura with hint of emotion

"but…..but…."

"let her go" said sakura's father

gasp " hon…honey"

"do not worry she won't be alone. Sakura I will let u go but u are going to have some protection so when u get there, there will be a bodyguards for u and don't forget its only for short time" said sakura's father

"thank u father" sakura said and left the garden

" sean! u know I don't want sakura to go to Japan" shout sakura's mom

"I know honey but she will have to know sometime later. If we don't tell her she have to find out" said sean

"but I don't want to lose my daughter" cried mina

"remember she's not our daughter. The day I took her here was for u mina……it was for u……….."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't update this story for long I just thought that I deleted this story but I guess not hehehhe-;;

Well I hope u like my story and please R&R and I'm sorry if there is spelling mistake its my first story-

Enjoy….

After sakura(who is kagome) left the garden she stared to pack her stuff (I am so lazy to write what she packed--;;)

After kagome finished her pack she thought to herself "_I'm going back to Japan. My home"_

Next day at airport

"don't forget to call us everyday honey and be careful "said crying mina and hugged sakura .

"don't worry mother i'll come home soon" said sakura

"have fun dear" said sakura's father

"thank u father" said sakura and went into to the plane after sakura took her seat she wait till the plane took off.

Somewhere in Japan

"INUYASHA!!!!! MIROKU!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL U GUYS" shouted sango while holding a stick of long wood

"AHH I'm sorry sango I mean we are sorry right inuyasha" said miroku, desperately try to calm sango down

"feh like I care we didn't know that was urs" said inuyasha pointing at crash and broken bike.

"ARE U BLINE!!!! CAN'T U SEE MY NAME IN FRONT OF MY BIKE!!!!!!

AND U SEE ME RIDE MYBIKE EVERYDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said sango u could see the dangerous aura flowing be hide her

now u see inuyasha being scared a little bit ( lol ya right he's scared to death right now!!!!XD Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!!!!! I'm just scared of sango --;;;;)

"what's going on here" said sesshomaru

"ur baka brother destroy my bike!!!!!" yelled sango

"really?" eyed sesshomaru

"ya!!!!!!"yelled sango

"that won't do u can't use wood on him he can break that easy use this steel" said sesshomaru handing sango a long piece of steel

"HEY!!! U CAN'T DO THIS SESSHOMARU . !!!!! I AM UR BROTHER!!!!!!" shouted inuyasha

"do I care ???" said sesshomaru eyeing inuyasha

"carry on" said sesshomaru and left the building.(lolXD)

after sesshomaru left all he could hear was sango killing inuyasha and inuyasha saying "wait sango!!!! u can't do this to me Aahhhhhhhhhhh"

after long hours in plane sakura who is kagome arrived in Japan….


End file.
